


die monster die

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Series: the author was trying to be funny [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: It's more anti Fitz but whatever, tagging out of courtesy more than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: In which, Leopold James Fitz always dies. Every single damn time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Fitz Friendly, and the rating is upped cause of the subject matter. (FS is mentioned)

(You humanly disgust me and this is my revenge)

In which, Leopold James Fitz always dies. Every single damn time.

* * *

 

The first time is by drowning- someone had shoved his head under the water, and overpowered him until his body stopped reacting, slumping to the ground like a limp doll. He has stopped breathing.

He is dead.

* * *

 

The second is murder. Violent and painful murder, from people who are angry at him. A mob perhaps, a frustrated girlfriend, but either way, he dies bloody and body worse than how it was found.

It's a closed casket funeral. The body had then been poured on with bleach and sulfuric acid, various parts decomposing into flesh and bone while others were still covered in skin.

It was gruesome.

* * *

 

The third is choking. In a dark alley, in broad daylight, whatever the setting, he dies because someone has restrained his breathing.

He dies from a lack of breath.

* * *

The fourth is by poison. It's a relatively peaceful way this time, if it weren't for the fact that the maker of the poison was a certain Poison Ivy, who had taken to the idea that killing him slowly and painfully was quite enjoyable.

She leaves the body for authorities to find, because his body is not worth being returned back into the green.

* * *

The fifth is a crowd. A mob. A group of people he has offended for some reason (no one knew particularly why, not that it mattered) who were skilled and angry, and he is beaten until he is dead.

It's in a dark alley way, in New Years. They're next to a noisy bar and club, and no one thinks twice about him being beaten to death.

* * *

The sixth is by gun. One shot or many, he dies instantly or he bleeds out onto whatever he is on, and that's the end of that.

* * *

The seventh is long. It's everything but pleasant, being used as a scientific experiment while being forced to watch Dora (even though Dora deserved better than him), being in agonising and tortuous pain while he could physically do nothing to stop it.

The person doing the experimentation is methodical, careful and systematic.

He only dies when they (he thinks it is a she) let him die.

* * *

He never dies peacefully, and he always dies unhappy. He always dies with Jemma hating him, and always the fact that his friends dislike him, and the universe where he is final of punished for being a human piece of shit.

 


	2. the King is dead (we're popping bottles tonight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An add on, dedicated to the ever so lovely BlueFairy. 
> 
> Same warnings apply: not pro Fitz, but I really hope none of you are too surprised.

Fitz dies and the world is at peace again! SHIELD takes a deep breath and celebrates his death and who really gives a shit about his family. He's still a shitty dude regardless of what happened in his past. 

 

Bonus: the newspapers call it a national celebration. 

**Author's Note:**

> Contact info: tumblr @ mia-dearden
> 
> A few other notes I wanted to add:  
> 1) Poison Ivy is DC and not Marvel, I know. It's just fun to imagine, for me at least.  
> 2) I do still have anon on for ao3/tumblr so please don't be annoying ff.net trolls.  
> 3) The series information is wrong but that's where I'm putting all the other misc. stories and the like.


End file.
